British Invation
by Draco25555
Summary: Dont forget!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Im not JKR or a member of Warner Brothers...But a girl can dream right?  
  
Hope you like!  
  
Chapter 1: Overall of the story, Introduction  
  
"Another day...Another long boring day" I said while turning the lock to its right combination on my locker.  
  
(A/N: I'm just gonna make up a fake comb, just incase I know any of you peoples...lol) 5......36.........19, I heard my lock pop opened,  
  
"Ok, I need my math book...Lunch box.........and...my" I stopped to think just as Taylor walked over to the lockers  
  
"Hey wassup" I said  
  
"Holt, you won't believe who the new student is!" Taylor yelled, dropping her books right next to my feet (A/N: A usual thing. lol)  
  
"Who is it this time? We've had so many new kids lately...I'm really starting to forget their names." I said picking up my books off the floor.  
  
"Draco Malfoy" she said staring directly at me, probably still very shocked  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said dropping my books with a loud "Thud" "D....Draco Malfoy....AaaaT Leesville (my school)...There must be some mistake..He can't be here!! He's A WIZARD!!!!!!!!!! A cute one I might add...BUT A WIZARD!. Wait are you just kidding around?" I said out of breath  
  
"No really! I sware, Come and see!" We started to run into the classroom, with my backpack going up and down.  
  
We walked into the classroom, greeted by Mr. Murray (our homeroom teacher) "Hey Girls, Have you met the new student?"  
  
"YES", we both said to Mr. Murray, "Well....okay then since you two already know him, I want you two to show Draco around the school today. And he will be sitting in front of you both (Taylor and I sit beside each other in every class.)  
  
"Yes sir." We both said together. "Where is Malf...Draco by the way?" Taylor said to Mr. Murray. "Yeah, Wouldn't he be getting his stuff together or something?" I continued. "Oh No, Hes downstairs in Mrs. Allen's classroom talking to his friend Harry..I think his name was?" Mr. Murray responded.  
  
"Friends? FRIENDS?!" I yelled. Mr. Murray obviously thought I was going absolutely insane. "Yeah, I guess...Why do you know them to?" he said looking down at us(A/N: Mr. M, is defiantly much taller than us!)  
  
"Wait a second... Harry is here to? Harry Potter?!" Taylor said looking very confused. "Yes, That was his name Harry Potter.." Mr. Murray said walking over to his computer to do attendance.  
  
Just then the bell rang, and Draco still wasn't back from downstairs. Taylor and I walked over to our seats and sat down. We started to talk about all of this..Was it a dream? Was someone playing a HUGE joke on us? Just then Draco walked in....Looking hotter than ever. He had on Beige cargo pants, a dark green tee which was obviously from Abercrombie since there was a big A on the front. And his hair, his hair was perfect. The silver blonde hair was falling directly into his eyes. It was almost as messy as Harry's. But it still looked wonderful. All the girls in class stared dazing at Draco.  
  
"This is going to be one great year!" I said to Taylor.  
  
"Attention Class" said Mr. Murray. "This...is Draco Malfoy" Hope you like it! It was just the Intro... PLEZ READ AND REVIEW!! Come on just click the button! Thankies Holt 


	2. Up Till Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that belongs to JK Rowling or Warner Brothers...But a girl can dream Right?  
  
Chapter 2: Up until Lunch  
  
Many sighs and "ah's" came from the girls in the classroom. Draco stood in the doorway with his foot up against the plain painted wall. He skimmed his eyes over the class, seeing that he didn't know anyone at all. Then he took his eyes around the classroom. He scrunched up his nose.. "This place needs work" he thought. He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly "DING" Draco jumped with fright. "What the hell? That was loud!" he said obviously trying to over him self from embarrassment. When Draco turned around he saw most of the class outside snickering and laughing at him. "Hey shut up!" He said, "I'm new around here! They don't have that loud...THING where I come from!"  
  
Draco walked back into the classroom and sat down in his seat. He turned around and looked at Taylor and I with a pencil in his hand.  
  
"What the fuck is this?" He said "And where are my quills? I could have sworn I put them right here" he replied to his own question "Draco...This..Isn't Wizard School! That is a pencil. You write with it, Its just like a quill but if you mess up, you use this thing on the back called an eraser and it makes it go away" I told him as I spotted more kids coming in from downstairs. "Hey Stacy" Taylor said watching Stacy walk to the seat behind her. "Hey Taylor, Hey Holt" she said with her red hair in her face. "Ginny?" Draco said as if he hadn't ever seen a girl before.  
  
"No..." she said with a confused face. "My names Stacy ...not Ginny" "Oh, sorry you just really look like someone that I know" he said looking down at his feet again. "Ok then" she said. "She looks nothing like Ginny" Taylor whispered to me. "Yeah I know she doesn't, but you never know with Draco's eyes"  
  
"Hello Advanced Math Class!" Mr. Murray said coming back into the classroom. "Fun...He's back.." Diana Lovelace, another one of my friends said. "Good luck Draco, You have Mr. Murray 4 periods in a row! Just like us, Homeroom, Math, Science, and Lunch time" Taylor said. "Yeah it sucks at the beginning but you'll get used to it" I added.  
  
"Yeah Right, Like I'll get used to it, I couldn't even stand having double classes back in Hogwa" Mr. Murray interrupted Draco's complaining. "OK Class Today we will be working on proportions again, does anyone remember how to form a proportion?"  
  
Taylor, Stacy, Elyas Rashid, Brandon Schell, Collins Mbonu, Draco, and my hand shot into the air quickly after the question.  
  
"Ok Draco, you must be smart.. You just got here and you already know about proportions" Draco smiled.. You could tell it was totally fake. "Ok Draco, are ½ and ¾ an equal proportion?" Mr. Murray said smiling back at him. Draco thought for a moment... "No, ½ and ¾ do not form an equal proportion." He said after a moment of silence. "Good Job Draco!" "That is correct, ½ and ¾ do not form an equal proportion" Now turn to page 394 (A/N LOL I wonder where I got that from) and work on Every Even numbered problem on Proportions. When you finish, it should be time to go. "Good Luck"  
  
20 minutes Later  
  
"DING!!!" This time Draco jumped again. But this time it wasn't that bad. He was used to the fact that something's in this school were surprising. "Good Job Everyone! You may be excused" The sounds of ruffling papers, binders closing, and books shutting filled the room, as some kids left And some came in. "Holt, Can I borrow some paper? Someone took my only sheet, it was that person that looked like Ginny, Lacy was it?" "Yes you may Draco, and her names Stacy. She's in all of mine and Taylor's classes. By the way Draco what is your schedule?" I asked him pulling out paper from my binder "Here you go" I said "Thanks" "I'm going to have to get some of that" He said to me. "Oh that's right my schedule, lets see...  
  
Math Science Lunch/Reading Time Gym or Health Social Studies Language Arts Dance  
  
"DANCE?!?!?! He said following his last remark, I don't dance! This cant be happening!" Draco said totally mortified "Don't worry Malfoy, there's another guy in 7th period Dance his name is TJ, Hes a very good dancer, im sure he can show you some dance moves, and before you know it you'll be go."  
  
"Wait a second...You're in dance too?" Draco interrupted "Uh Yeah! How else would I know all of this? I'm not like Parvati and Lavender you know?" I told him. "Well not all the time that is" I said under my breath. "Yeah Taylor and I are in Dance 7th period also." I told him "So, you're telling me...We are in the exact same classes?" "Yes Malfoy, I assume that" I said with my hands on my hips "Well at least I'll know some.." "Hey look there's Harry!" I said before he could finish his sentence. I ran over to the door spotting Harry talking to Taylor. "C'mon Draco!" "We have to get into our Science Seats, You know Mr. Murray." I told him. "Yeah. I know him alright." He replied back. I sat down at my usual seat in the back with Taylor to the right of me and two empty seats to the left of me.  
  
"Um, Mr. Murray, Where do Potte...Harry and I sit? Draco questioned. "Oh yes, Hmm. Lets see Holt, Are those seats next to you and Taylor empty?" Mr. Murray asked me. "Yeah, They are" I replied.  
  
"Ok Draco, Harry you two sit there all the way in the back infront of James, James raise your hand" James Bruchette raised his hand "And beside Holt, Holt raise your hand." I raised my hand. "There we go, hurry and sit. Time is limited." Mr. Murray said walking over to his desk and getting his Teacher's Edition of the Science Book. "Oh yes they need books" Mr. M told himself. "Harry, you share a book with Taylor. And Draco you share with Holt, You both shall have a book by Friday. "Yes Sir." They said in unison. "Today in 2nd period Science We are going outside to have Fun Monday, since on Friday we couldn't have Fun Friday(A/N Fun Friday is when we go outside and just play in science class, and its only on Friday.) "Yay!!!" Everyone cheered.  
  
"Ok, everyone line up on the wall outside. And we'll go outside as soon as everyone stops talking" The class lined up at became quiet. When we got outside, A lot of people played Football "What is this football? That's not how we play football in England." Then we tried to get Draco to play Soccer, "Now that is Football, But I don't want to play right now.  
  
"Ok well Draco, we've been wasting Time, lets just go and find Taylor and Harry and we can talk and walk." I said "Yeah Ok" he replied back Right when we got over to Harry and Taylor, Mr. Murray yelled "OK Lunch time! Time to go in!!!"  
  
In the Cafeteria Draco and Harry sat down at our lunch table just staring at the table. "Uh guys aren't you going to eat?" Diana asked them. "That's what were waiting for" Harry told her. "You...Are...Hope...Less! How many times do I have to tell you? This is a muggle school. Come up in the line with us and I'll buy you lunch." "Alrite thanks, So I assume I need to bring money from now on right?" "I wouldn't count on it. But ok sure?" Harry followed Taylor and I over to the lunch line, Followed by Draco. "Yum" Draco said admiring all of the food. Since it was Monday, we had Double Cheeseburgers with fries.  
  
"That looks just like Hogwarts food!" Draco said. "Draco, You have No idea" I said giving him 2 dollars. "Thanks", He said, "I'll pay you back somehow tomorrow" Draco told me "Nah it's alright" I told him Draco gave the Lunch Lady the 2 dollars "Thanks hun, Have a nice day" she told him "Uh you too.." He told her back  
  
A couple minutes later Draco, Harry, Taylor and I walked over to our usual lunch table with Stacy, Diana, Crystal, Alyssa, Jessica, and Allison. "This Cheeseburger looks great!" Harry and Draco said. I laughed Draco took a bite out of it and nearly threw up. "EWW!! WHAT IS THIS CRAP!? TRYING TO MURDER US!!!!!!!!!?!" I laughed "I told you so..." I told him  
  
See that ones a lil longer! Hope you liked it, Sorry for the last chapter being so short. Plez Review!! 


End file.
